


Vivid

by miracle_june



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_june/pseuds/miracle_june
Summary: Seeing in black and white was hard. Color? What does that look like? Does it make your emotions changed? Does it make you flutter? Finding your soulmate will answer all your questions. But there's one more thing you wanted to know..   Will it work out in the end?





	Vivid

Vivid

The summer breeze seeped through the open window. Tossing and turning in my bed, I pondered if I should open the AC or not. But upon considering the amount of electricity bills I paid last month, I pushed that thought to the back of my head. I was stark naked underneath a thin blanket. Also considering if I needed the last barrier towards cooling my body down, my eyes finally started to droop. 

Not wasting even a second, I got comfortable and waited for sleep to envelop me. I was falling into the depths of my dream when my phone abruptly rang. Pretending not to hear it, I stayed still. Not wanting to lose the perfect position. I waited for it to go to voicemail. It did, but a few seconds later, my phone started to ring again.

Annoyed and wide awake, I reached out for it. The sudden light blinded me. Who is calling at this ungodly hour? It was my best friend. Not hesitating sliding to answer, I put it against my ear. “WHA----”

“Open the door.” my words were cut off. But instead of getting mad and cursing, my mouth closed shut. There was a small amount of silence before I could find the courage to speak again. “Fuck off.” instead of hearing his voice, a soft knock against my apartment door answered my hex. I sighed and stood up. My mind was coordinated enough to put on some underwear and an oversized sweater for me not be butt naked upon opening the door. His soft knocks subsided. 

As I opened the door, I was welcomed by a bear enveloping me into a hug. “YA! WOOJIN.” I yelled in a shush manner. “WE’RE GONNA FALL YOU DINGUS!” we wobbled, a sign of falling. But he turned around and let me fall on top of him instead. He fell with a soft thud, meaning he must have cushioned our fall with his butt. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!” with my continued yells, we laid flat on the cold floor. 

I finally became aware that I was only wearing underwear underneath my sweater and that the door is wide open. Knowing this idiot of a best friend wouldn’t let go easy, I bit his shoulder. “IDIOT THE DOOR, I’M EXPOSED” he chuckled, he wiggled down with me still on top of him and closed the door shut with his long legs. Knowing what I should be doing at a moment like this, I kept my mouth shut and rested my head against his broad chest. It was hot but I love this idiot, so I’m going to let it pass.

After a few minutes, he started shifting. With me still on top of him, he sat down. Positing me on top of his lap. His hands were on my waist while mine rested on his chest. He looked at me through his lashes with a stoic face. “Kim Woojin don’t fucking tell me you see me more than just a frien---”

“I can see in color.”

My words were cut off again. Mouth sealed and mind confused, I tried to register his last words. Realizing what he just said, my eyes found his brown orbs “I’m serious.” his stoic face was replaced by a soft expression, and his signature toothy grin became visible. Mine on the other hand remained the same. I couldn’t believe it. I know he’s not joking but I really hope he is.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I look at every nook and cranny of his face. “She’s perfect.” I dove right into his chest again, placing my right hand on his head and the other on his huge back. I was crying. I was so happy for him. “Omg, I’m so fucking happy for you Woojin. I.. I’m spe-speechless oh gosh.” I was shaking in joy and excitement.

My best friend has found his Soulmate.

\----

The scenario last night melted away into my thoughts as I heard the loud clicks of cameras near me. My gaze shifted to commotion on my right. I was walking towards my company building, this was an everyday event here. Working at a Broadcasting Network in Seoul has gotten me used to fansites, artists and idols hovering around the place. Taking a few glances here and there, I presumed that the ‘commotion’ is all about a boy group, considering the facts that most of the fans are female and I see crowns of heads towering above the rest.

I really didn’t care who they were, so I proceeded inside the building. Tapping my ID card on one of the accessible turnstiles, I continued to greet the reception with a bow. She gave me a small smile and bowed in return. Upon entering my office, I could see a toothy Woojin waving his hand. A small smile automatically formed on my lips as I make my way through the cluster of tables and chairs. “Good Morning, Y/N” I greeted him back with a small punch on his chest. We both sat down on adjacent desks and started our work immediately, the happenings last night pushed aside but not forgotten.

We both tried to keep everything professional before lunch time. And when the clock hit 12 PM, we simultaneously stood up and dashed towards door. 

“Did you guys meet today?” my tone, jolly than usual made a big toothy grin form into his face. “Yes! We did! We had breakfast together and she gave me a kiss when I took her to her university.” Walking side by side towards the cafeteria. I continued to tease him while he talks about how colorful his soulmate is, he mentioned some colors like “Yellow” “Pink” “Red” I listened with eagerness even though I didn’t even know what those colors look like.

After having our usual lunch, I stood up from the table. “Jin, I’m gonna go get something cold to drink outside. You wanna tag along?” right before he could open his mouth, his phone rang. Holding up one finger he fished out his phone from his back pocket, I nodded. “Hello?... Oh hey Seokmin. Yeah, yeah. Okay… Be there in a sec.” 

“It was Seokmin. He wanted to see the designs I made for our project. Can you go without me?” he gave me a worried look. I chuckled and pinched his cheek. “I’m not a kid, Woojin. Do you want anything?” he tried to say something but it came out unclear because of my hand on his cheek. He gave me an angry gaze when I giggled. After saying what he wanted and arguing who should pay. I slipped his card inside the pocket of my jeans and headed out the building.

The bright sun lingered onto my skin as I was treading towards a familiar cafe in front of my building. I tried my best to shield my face from the sun using my hand. Heaving a deep sigh as I entered the cafe, the cold breeze from the AC comforted me. The barista welcomed me with a smile and took my order. Receiving Woojin’s card after he finished encoding the payment, I made my way to the take out area. 

I took a deep breath and leaned against the counter, both hands inside my pockets. My eyes travelled to the flowers on display. I observed them for a while and smiled. Color.. What does it look like? The sun, they say it’s yellow. That sounds like a pretty color. The bell chimed, indicating someone either entered or left. Weirdly enough, I suddenly had the urge to look at the door. 

My head throbbed with the sudden array of light. For a second, I thought I was having a seizure. Gripping onto the wooden counter I ran my hand through my hair. 

Not having the time to recover, I looked up at the door. The vivid sight greeted me. My head pounded, my eyes flickered all over the place. And before I knew it I was running outside, barely hearing the barista shouting “MISS! YOUR ORDER!” my breath hitched, my feet resonated against the pavements. The sun was more overwhelming, I could barely adjust my eyes. A few minutes ago, it was just a bright white blob. A large grin formed in my face, I was laughing and catching my breath at the same time while running. “I can see color”.

His figure melted into the cluster of people waiting to cross the road. The crowd was colorful, so many different shades I don’t know about. Nonetheless, he stood out the most. Shouting random things like “HEY YOU WITH THAT I DON’T KNOW COLOR SHIRT! WAIT UP!”I didn’t know how to call him. How to get to him. And how to break the news to him.

I was nearing his place, but all of a sudden someone from a shop came out and clashed with me. He was a big guy and barely moved, me on the other hand fell on the hot ground, butt first. Annoyed and tired, I glared at him. He bowed and profusely apologized saying that he was in a hurry. He sprinted out the scene towards a car parked beside me. Sighing, my head hung facing the ground.

Palms stinging, chest heaving, and sweat dripped down my body. I stayed seated, my fists balled up against the pavement. Eyes watering, and head hanging. I looked like I just lost to the whole world. Ironically, I did...I lost my world. 

“Are you okay?” my head snapped upwards, the sun was bright. But the person in front of me shined the most. He was ethereal. He smiled, my heart fluttered. I took the hand he was offering, without breaking eye contact. 

Face to face, under the beaming sun. We stood there. Breaking the silence, I gave him the most sincere smile I can and muttered:

“I was gonna say I liked the color of your shirt.”

\----

Walking hand in hand, Seoul’s cool night breeze fluttered my dress. While his eyes glued onto my face. I blushed and covered my face with my extra hand. Giggling, he lead us to a small bench facing Han River. He nuzzled beside me, my head resting on his shoulder. His scent hypnotizing me.

The bright city lights reflected on the surface of the river. My eyes trailed to our intertwined hands. I can’t believe this was happening. One year passed by so fast, packed with memories and fun. Pondering on one certain thought, I unconsciously let out a chuckle. He shifted, his face trying to face mine. “What is it, Y/N?” I looked up, out of habit finding his beauty mole under his left eye. 

“Hyunjin, do you remember the first time we met?” weirdly enough, his grip on my hand suddenly became tighter. But I didn’t mind of it so much. Hyunjin hummed in response. “Remember, me telling you I liked the color of your shirt while looking like a complete mess?” I laughed then looked at him. His face awkwardly tried to give me a smile. Again, I disregarded it. “Yeah?” he muttered, his voice an octave deeper. “Now that we’re matching colors, isn’t that a lot better?” my smile grew larger, my eyes locked into his brown orbs.

“I.. I really don’t know.” eyebrows furrowed, I tried to slip out his grip. Facing him, I said “What do you mean?” my heart pounded in my chest, why? I don’t know. I feel like something was wrong. I just cannot think of what it was. His eyes never left mine, but they were full of worry. My voice grew louder. “Hyunjin?” his eyes faltered. After a few excruciating seconds, he heaved a deep sigh. 

Hyunjin always glowed. He’s always wearing colorful clothing which looked a bit tacky but he always pulls it off. His soft locks shifted with every move he made. His good looks always made everyone’s head turn when we walk side by side. His eye smile melted my heart every time we’re together. Hyunjin tinted my life vividly, with each passing day discovering a new color. I am so grateful he was my soulmate. I love him so much.

But, the next few words he said, painted my life black.

“I can’t see color.”


End file.
